Cufflink Rendezvous
by PiedPiperOSIB
Summary: Esme wakes up one morning feeling bored with her life. Will a gifted cufflink lead Esme to the passion she desperately yearns for? My one-shote for the FAJD compilation. AH. Rated M Language, Adult Content, and Lemons . Warning! Includes sexy Esme fun!


**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this one-shot for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes charity compilation. Thank you to everyone who donated their stories and their money to such a worthwhile cause!

Summary: Esme wakes up one morning feeling bored with her life. Will a gifted cufflink lead Esme to the passion she desperately yearns for?

Rating: M (for Language, Adult Content, and Lemons) Mature Readers only!

Disclaimer: Cufflink Rendezvous is a _Twilight_ inspired work of fan fiction. It is provided for entertainment purposes only. _Twilight_ is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The story that follows is the property of PiedPiperOSIB.

* * *

**~Cufflink Rendezvous~**

Esme stretched out like a cat before sighing at the empty space next to her in bed. She contemplated how many mornings had she awakened alone? Thousands she had guessed.

Sliding out of bed, Esme spent time honing her body and spirit in the home gym and on her yoga mat. After showering, she wondered what to wear for the day. She paused in front of the full-length dressing mirror and appraised her looks.

Esme and her husband have been married for over thirty years. Thirty-two years to be exact. She was not one for regrets, but she had married young and she had her two children by the time she was twenty-three. She watched them grow and move on with their lives. She smiled at the woman she saw in the mirror. At fifty years young, Esme felt and looked great. Genetics, a healthy lifestyle, and staying fit helped her look ten years younger.

The only thing _off_ with her life was an increasing sense of boredom. She loved her husband, but the life of a doctor's wife was often lonely. For most of her adult life, she had her kids to keep her company. Now she found herself stuck between being a mother and waiting to become a grandmother. There were friends, of course, but getting quality time with them proved difficult given the demands of their own lives.

Normally, such thoughts were easily quelled when her husband returned home from the office. They would spend the evening together and Esme would feel complete again. However, thanks to a reshuffling of the doctors at her husband's practice, the past few weeks had been very lonely for her.

Ultimately, Esme yearned for something more.

Her thoughts led Esme over to the dressing table and the jewelry box that took up residence on one side. She lifted the lid and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Esme slowly removed the sole trinket from the pouch and spun it around in her fingers. The gold and crimson of the cufflink sparkled. During her life Esme had been given many pieces of jewelry and other gifts, but this piece was special. Esme traced the gold initials that sat in a bed of garnet stones.

"_CC"_…they were _his_ initials…Carlisle Cullen.

The lone cufflink had been in her possession for twenty-five years. She was given it the night of the hospital's annual faculty ball. The memory of which was as fresh in Esme's memory as if it had happened just yesterday.

~CR~

Esme and her husband entered the hotel ballroom a bit rushed. Their babysitter had been delayed, which accounted for the late arrival. After an initial round of cocktails, Esme's husband was pulled away to mingle with the department heads. For him this was more about office politicking than having fun. Esme rambled around the ballroom making small talk and biding her time watching _him_. It was at these events she always saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The man floated effortlessly from group-to-group, shaking hands and telling engaging antidotes. Each personal encounter spotlighted Carlisle as the rising star in the hospital's medical ranks. Esme watched with rapt attention as the men hung to his words and women seduced him with their eyes. He oozed confidence and sex…and Esme wanted him.

As if Carlisle could read her thoughts, he locked eyes with Esme from across the ballroom. He nodded towards the bar. The lopsided smirk he wore spoke volumes and it was clear to Esme he wanted to meet with her. Slowly her feet carried her towards _him_.

"_A little flirting wouldn't be so bad"_, Esme thought to herself just before Carlisle appeared before her.

"Hello," Carlisle purred while looking up and down Esme's form. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Hello," she paused to quickly contemplate what she wanted. The dark look in Carlisle's eyes told her he wanted more than just a friendly drink. "Given that my husband abandoned me to consort with his colleagues; I think a drink is needed."

"Well, his loss is my gain," Carlisle said smoothly while grabbing two flutes of champagne from the bar. Carlisle's eyes stared intently at Esme's mouth while she took a slow sip, before moving down to her cleavage. Esme blushed at Carlisle's blatant ogling and bravado.

"_No wonder he's the hospital golden boy", _she mused.

Soon, the one glass of champagne had turned into three. The fizzy wine, heated stares, and innuendo-laden conversation had Esme feeling a little self-conscious and lot turned on. Esme couldn't help thinking about the naughty things she had wanted to do to Carlisle since she first spotted him in his tailored tuxedo. These illicit thoughts brought on quite a moral dilemma. Should she…could she…act upon her desires here at her husband's ball? She didn't have to contemplate this for more than a moment before Carlisle leaned in close to her. His warm breath tickled Esme's neck and sent electric chills through her body.

"I've been watching you tonight," Carlisle whispered. "I've watched as you mingled. I've watched as other men's eyes filled with lust as they tried to flirt with you. But you, Esme…you ignored them all because you were watching me." Heat spread through Esme as his words set her on fire. She slowly shook her head in denial, but it was half-hearted at best. "Now, don't try and deny it. I saw you." Carlisle paused momentarily as his lips just barely grazed her ear. "I want you, Esme. I want you right now."

Esme knew that logic and reason mandated that she should turn him down, but her heart and raging libido screamed otherwise. She wanted this man beyond any measure of decorum or rationality. She might live to regret accepting his advances, but she wanted to live in that moment.

All it took was a slight nod of her head. With cocky smirk, Carlisle glanced around before he quickly led Esme away. Her heart pounded as she followed Carlisle through the lobby and into a waiting elevator. What seemed like an eternity later and twenty floors higher, they exited, both panting from their hidden kissing and touching. Once inside Carlisle's hotel suite, their clothes were quickly shed and their bodies tangled together on the bed.

"No marking me, at least not where others can see, but I don't want gentle," Esme panted. "Fuck me, Carlisle! Make me scream!"

Carlisle growled at Esme's words, before taking her. He furiously worked Esme's body with his mouth and hands. After she succumbed and shattered twice, he took his own pleasure by fucking her. True to Esme's request, he was not gentle. Carlisle's hard and forceful thrusts were answered by Esme's nails that raked down his back. Her screams of pleasure mixed with his dirty words until they both lay exhausted and sated on the bed.

Esme lifted herself from Carlisle's embrace and went to inspect the damage left by their wanton tryst. They both knew they had to return down to the ball before they were missed. Carlisle was a featured speaker and it would be hard to explain their absence for much longer.

Satisfied that she was able to assemble her dress, hair and makeup back to their pre-rendezvous state; Esme exited the bathroom to find Carlisle struggling with his bow tie.

"Here, allow me," she requested. After undoing Carlisle's mess of knot, she set to work tying a perfect bow for him. Once the tie was done, he reached down and grabbed his cufflinks from the table. Carlisle folded his cuffs before inserting and securing the first one. Before starting the second sleeve, he reached out and grabbed Esme's hand. He gently kissed her palm before placing the single piece of jewelry where his lips had just been.

"I want you to take this," he said before placing a chaste kiss upon Esme's lips. "I will never forget tonight. The feel and taste of your body are forever a part of me, as are your sultry moans and screams. If you ever want a repeat of tonight, and I _really_ hope you do, just return this cufflink to me. There will be no questions and no judgment, just our own pleasure."

Esme closed her hand around the cufflink and whispered, "Thank you."

~CR~

Esme adored the sweet lovemaking that her husband and she shared, but the lustful memories of that night, as well as the promise of what the cufflink could bring, had fulfilled her for many years. Her heart began to race knowing that the cure for her increasing boredom was in her hand. Her husband would be tied up at the office until the evening. They had a family dinner planned with her son and his wife, but there should be plenty of time to…

Ignoring how improper and wanton seeking out Carlisle would be, Esme resolved herself to be selfish and live out her fantasies. An hour later, Esme was dressed in her sexiest lingerie, her favorite silk dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and a pair of brand new _fuck-me_ heels. Esme had never been a fan of a lot makeup, but she loved how sexy she looked with smoky eyes and bright red lips. Grabbing Carlisle's cufflink, Esme glanced momentarily at her husband's picture. Before her resolve could be broken, Esme left to find what had been missing in her life.

~CR~

Esme's heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked through the doors of Carlisle's office suite. Her timing was perfect, as Carlisle's surgically enhanced way-too-young receptionist had just gotten up from her desk. Esme quickly slipped down the hall and paused outside Carlisle's office door. She heard movement and the muted tenor of Carlisle's voice from within the office. Anticipation and desire spread through her as she knocked on the door. A moment later a muffled "come in" was heard.

Esme slowly opened the door to find Carlisle speaking on the phone. He glanced up at her with a startled expression that paused his conversation. Esme flashed him a sinful smile as she closed the door behind her and clicked the lock.

"Edward, I need to go, I just got an unexpected visitor," Carlisle spoke in hurried voice. He paused to listen to his caller as Esme approached his desk. She looked down at the papers in front of Carlisle and noticed an airline ticket envelop. Esme smirked as Carlisle finished his call, "Yeah, I won't be late. I'll see you and Bella at dinner tonight. Bye, son."

"Well hello, Esme," Carlisle said after clearing his throat. He quickly gathered up the papers and airline tickets and placed them into his briefcase.

"Going on trip, Carlisle?" Esme asked with a mischievous voice.

Carlisle reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Sort of a surprise trip I am planning for my wife," Carlisle replied sheepishly.

"Hmm, lucky bitch," Esme said flatly.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and looked up and down Esme's figure. "So to what do I owe this honor, sweet Esme?" he purred. "I have to admit, I'm bit surprised to see you."

Esme reached into her handbag and pulled out Carlisle's cufflink. She gave him and devilish wink before tossing it on to the top of his desk. Carlisle's eyes went wide as he stared at his one-time gift. He stood slowly glancing between the cufflink and Esme, before scooping it up and placing it in his trouser pocket.

"So, you've come to take me up on my offer?" Carlisle asked with a rough voice.

"I have," Esme cooed. "That is, if your offer is still valid."

Carlisle stared at Esme for a long moment before he reached out and pressed the intercom on his office phone.

"Lauren?"

"_Yes, Dr. Cullen?"_

"Would you be a dear and take the stack of patient folders I left on your desk over to Dr. Gerandy's office?"

"_Oh sure, Dr. Cullen, do you mind if I take my lunch break afterwards?"_

"Sure, no problem." Carlisle glanced over to Esme and smirked. "In fact, why don't you take an extra-long lunch today. Our next patient isn't scheduled until 2:00pm."

"_Thanks, Dr. Cullen!"_

Carlisle clicked off the intercom before he walked around his desk and circled behind Esme. She could feel his eyes drinking in her profile as he came up behind her until his body was flush with her backside. Esme gasped when his hands lightly traced down her sides until they rested on the curve of her hips. Carlisle chuckled lightly before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"I would never deny you," Carlisle whispered.

Slowly, he lightly ran his tongue up her neck and around the outside shell of her ear. Esme moaned and leaned back into Carlisle. She had yearned for the feel of his hard body against hers. She wanted him closer. While Carlisle continued kissing and tasting her neck, she reached back behind them both. Grabbing his ass, Esme pulled him closer until she could feel his hard erection against her back.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked between kisses.

Esme moaned again before paraphrasing her words from twenty-five years before.

"No marking me, at least not where others can see, but I don't want you to be gentle," Esme panted. "I want you to fuck me, Carlisle! I want you to make me scream!"

"As you wish," Carlisle growled. He slid his hand up Esme's back until it rested between her shoulders. With a forceful shove, he bent her over until her arms rested on his desk. He kept his hand on her back to hold her in place while his other hand ran up the inside of her leg. He slowly raised her dress while his fingers teased the skin of her inner thigh. When his fingers met the wet lace between her legs, they both moaned.

"Oh, fuck, Esme." Carlisle breathed. "You have been in my fantasies all these years. When I close my eyes, I can still picture how you looked that night at the hotel. You're still as fucking beautiful as ever."

Carlisle's fingers looped around the lace of her panties. He pulled hard until he felt the fabric tear away from Esme's body. Carlisle lifted the tattered panties to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, you smell so sinfully delicious, Esme. I think I will take these with me as a little souvenir of how naughty you are." Esme moaned at Carlisle lustful words. "Now, I think I will taste that sweet pussy of yours."

His dirty talk made her tingle. She could never coax such illicit banter from her husband at home. Esme whimpered as Carlisle's words washed over her causing her pussy to become wetter.

"Don't you fucking move!" Carlisle grunted as he got down on his knees and spread Esme's legs. His hands pushed Esme's dress up until it bunched at her waist. Slowly, he spread her cheeks apart to completely expose her swollen pussy. Carlisle blew out a warm breath over her exposed core.

"Please, Carlisle!" Esme moaned, shuddering in response to his teasing.

"Patience, my dirty little Esme," Carlisle purred. "I didn't just send my receptionist away for two hours so I could hurry through this."

Slowly, Carlisle started to explore Esme's pussy with his tongue, although he purposely stayed away from her throbbing little bundle of nerves. He lapped, nipped, and teased until her legs started to shake with need. Finally, he swirled his tongue around her clit before suckling it. Esme shuddered and cried out at the intense pleasure of his mouth on her. She was so close, but she needed…she wanted something more.

After a few more torturous moments, Carlisle slipped one and then a second finger into her pussy. After allowing Esme a brief respite to adjust, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

"Your pussy is so damn tight," Carlisle moaned. His tongue was still lapping at Esme and the vibration of his voice caused Esme hips to jerk as soft curses escaped her mouth.

After a few more thrusts, he curled his fingers so he could stroke her insides just right to really drive her mad. When Esme's body started to quiver, Carlisle sucked her clit into mouth and gently bit down on it.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Carlisle, yes!" Shattering with her orgasm, Esme hands slapped at the desk while as she cried out into the office. Her thighs squeezed Carlisle's head and her inner walls clamped down on his fingers, nearly pushing them from her body.

Gently, Carlisle continued working her with his tongue while Esme came down from her high. When her thighs relaxed, he slowly removed his head and fingers from her. Esme was still prone over the desk, but her legs were too weak hold her off the leather pad that covered the desk's top. Carlisle rose and leaned over until his mouth was close to her ear.

"Damn, baby," Carlisle, panted. "The feel and taste of you coming all over my fingers and mouth was exquisite. I will never be able to sit at this desk again and not think of you spread out like you are."

Esme gasped at Carlisle's declaration as she felt her body come back to life. She could smell her essence on his breath. It excited her to know that he thoroughly going down on her. This is why she came to see Carlisle. Only he could make her feel this wanton and dirty, and she loved it!

"I would love for you to suck me off right now," Carlisle continued, "but the sight of you bent over my desk is too much."

Without any further hesitation, Carlisle's pulled down the straps of Esme's dress until the fabric bunched down at her waist. He continued to slide his hands down her legs until the dress was at her ankles and she stepped out of it. Returning to her, he unclasped the black lace bra and pulled her up slightly so he could remove it. Leaning back over her, Carlisle reached around started to grope Esme's breasts. She had propped herself up on her arms just high enough that her nipples grazed the desktop every time he squeezed her tits. Once he started to roll her nipples between his fingers, Esme pushed her ass back into Carlisle and started to rub against his still clothed, but very hard, erection.

Carlisle chuckled darkly before nipping at Esme's ear lobe. "You are driving me absolutely crazy flaunting you sweet little ass at me. I think it's time you got what you asked for."

Carlisle stood and started to remove his tie. Esme looked back over her shoulder as each article of Carlisle's clothing was shed and dropped to the floor next to her dress. By the time he was naked, Esme was panting hard and so very eager to have Carlisle drive his very aroused cock into her.

Carlisle stroked his shaft a couple of times before stepping forward to press his hips against her ass. Esme dropped her head back down to the desk and moaned at the feel of his erection rubbing between her cheeks.

"You wanted me to fuck you hard until you screamed," Carlisle hissed. "Well, I hope you're ready because I've been waiting a long time to pound into you again."

Carlisle spread her legs. With his cock in one hand, he slowly ran it through her folds. Esme could feel him become slicker as her wetness coated his shaft. She began panting heavily as a new wave of anticipation and lust grew within her. After one more pass, Carlisle shifted slightly and pressed into Esme.

"Oh, fuck," Esme moaned as Carlisle slowly entered her. No one had ever matched the perfection she felt with Carlisle. For Esme, it was as if he had been custom made just for her. His length and girth stretched and filled her with a slight sting that quickly faded into pure sexual pleasure.

After pausing for a moment that they both needed, Carlisle started thrusting in and out.

"God damn, Esme! You still have the tightest, wettest little pussy," he groaned as they found a good rhythm. "Don't hold back on me…I want hear every dirty little sound you can make." He punctuated his statement with hard, deep thrust.

"Ahhh," Esme cried out. "Fuck me harder! Please!" Carlisle complied and soon his office filled with a cacophony of their combined curses and moans.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Carlisle grunted between thrusts, "and I want to see your eyes when you come all over my cock."

Before Esme could respond, Carlisle pulled out of her. Grasping her shoulders, he lifted her from the desk and spun her around to face him. Happy that she could finally touch him, Esme quickly reached down and took Carlisle's cock in her hand. He was covered in her juices and she loved how her palm slid easily up and down his length.

With one hand occupied stroking him, Esme used her other to push on his chest, forcing Carlisle to walk backwards until his legs reached the leather couch. Raising and eyebrow and smirking, Esme pushed Carlisle down until she straddled his lap.

"It's my turn now. I want to ride you," Esme purred as she impaled herself on his shaft. Carlisle's head fell back on the couch and feral hiss escaped his lips. "You feel so good, baby," Esme continued as she paused to enjoy how much deeper he penetrated her. She reached out and roughly grabbed Carlisle's face until his eyes were forced to meet hers. "If you want me to come all over your beast of a cock, then you better work some magic before I milk you dry, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle's initial shock of Esme's commanding and dirty words, quickly gave way as she started moving up and down on his shaft. Esme wanted to ride him hard, so she leaned forward and grabbed the couch on either side of his head. The extra leverage she gained allowed her bounce and grind at a sinfully aggressive pace. Carlisle nipped and suckled her tits as best he could, but Esme's movements were unrelenting. Carlisle could feel his control starting to slip when he began thrusting up into Esme each time she slid down. The extra friction this caused made them both cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck! So close, so close," she panted.

"That's it, baby, keep riding me. Fucking make me yours," Carlisle gasped.

Esme was wound tight, she wanted to let go, but she held off. She wanted to prolong this ecstasy as long as possible. A few more thrusts later, Carlisle reached down and started rubbing her clit. Colors and sparks clouded Esme's vision as her body began to spasm.

"Oh, Carlisle, yessssssss!" Esme screamed as her orgasm exploded causing her to shudder and flail on top of him. With each tremor, her pussy squeezed Carlisle's cock until he shattered too.

"Oh my god, fuck!" Carlisle called out. His thrusts lost all rhythm and he violently jerked up into Esme, filling her deep inside with long spurts of his cum.

Sweaty and spent, the two of them clung to one another as the aftershocks of their orgasms subsided. Any guilt or embarrassment Esme may have felt about seeking out Carlisle had been pushed aside. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sated and satisfied. Carlisle looked up at Esme and sighed.

"There are no words to express how amazing that was," Carlisle spoke softly before slowly peppered Esme's face and neck with kisses. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he asked.

Carlisle had been aggressive and Esme felt a bit sore, but in the best way possible.

"No," she replied with a sly smile. "It was perfect, just what I needed." Esme reveled in how naughty their afternoon tryst made her feel. She wanted to hold on to that sensation of taboo, so instead of offering words filled with emotion, she just kissed Carlisle deeply and hungrily.

~CR~

After cleaning up and dressing in Carlisle's en suite bathroom, Esme thanked Carlisle again before leaving to rejoin her life. Her drive home was bittersweet. Carlisle had made good on his promise to keep her torn panties as a souvenir. In the car, she couldn't help shifting her legs against the soft leather of her seat. The tingly feeling of her dress rubbing against her sore lady bits brought a smile to her face. However, some sadness crept in, as Esme wondered how long her office tryst would sustain her.

Before heading home, she stopped to do a few errands. Running into her neighbor, Susan, at the grocery store, sans panties and feeling freshly fucked, only added to Esme's naughty thrill. When Susan asked what Esme had been doing to make herself look so youthful and vibrant, Esme simply smiled and replied that she was just "following her doctor's orders."

At home, she decided to take a shower to wash off the smell of sex and sweat from her skin. While she was relaxing under the water's spray, she heard her husband call out to her. His voice surprised her. This was the first time in weeks he had left the office before 8:00pm. Wrapped in a towel, she walked into the bedroom to find her husband shedding his work clothes.

"This is a surprise…" Esme said before she was silenced with a searing kiss. When her husband pulled away from her, he placed a cool object into Esme's hand. Her fingers closed around her husband's cufflink and she smiled.

"I was feeling lonely and out of sorts. I was missing you…missing us. Thank you for today, Carlisle," she said softly as she hugged him. "I love you."

"And I love you, dearest," Carlisle spoke reverently, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but now that Edward has moved back to join the practice, I should have a lot more time to spend with you. Although, don't let that stop you from using my cufflink anytime you want."

Esme lightly slapped Carlisle on the arm to admonish his laden comment.

"Don't get me wrong," Esme replied as she nuzzled closer into his chest. "I love that our son has decided to move back here to join the practice. I've missed having Edward and Bella close by. But what makes me the happiest is that I'll be getting my husband back."

Untangling herself from him, she walked over to her dressing table and placed the cufflink in her jewelry box. Over the past twenty-five years, she had scratched many an itch with the cufflink her husband gave her at the hotel. It had become a sexy and naughty pastime that they both enjoyed. Their frequent cufflink rendezvouses kept the passion and love they felt for one another burning bright. She smiled knowing that it wouldn't be long until she returned it to him once again.

With that thought in mind, Esme turned towards Carlisle and dropped her towel onto the floor. Licking her lips, she purred, "So where are you taking me on this surprise vacation, husband of mine?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Notes:**

* I would like to thank my beta **Marie** (**mxpi1970** on )! Her guidance and critical pen has been invaluable.

* Another huge thank you goes to my pre-readers **sherryola** and **katiecav1989**!

* BTW…I am on Twitter (**PiedPiperOSIB**) and would I love to hear from you!

* One more thing...My two stories - "Neutral Buoyancy" and "Fraternization" - have not been forgotten! An insane work schedule coupled with real life has forced me to put them on hold. However, the good news is I am working on both so updates will be coming soon! Thank you for you patience!


End file.
